Favorite Girl
by Momo - Toshiro
Summary: Rina a girl with a manager who just moved in & is working on her debut album. Justin Bieber a star who needs help trying to find the right path to take to help his career. When they need help the most will they push each other away? Or lean on each other?
1. Introduction

JUSTIN POV

I looked outside to my neighbor house and smiled.

A new girl had just moved in and from thes looks of it she was strange.

I notice she was talking to someone and a few times i heard her laugh.

After the person left i got enough courage to go and talk to her.

I walked over and gave my best smile.

"Yo Shawty what up?" i asked

She looked at me before answering. " (1) Shawty? Me court vous ne pouvez pas parler de votre plus courte alors moi!" she said back in french.

I laughed before replying in french. "(2)Calmez-vous! Shawty signifie jeune fille ou le bébé."

"Oh.." she said laughing. "Whats your name?"

"Justin, Justin Bieber. So you Speak English?" I said as i flipped my hair.

" Well duh i just really didn't want to talk to people! Also my name is Rina."she said smiling.

I looked at the girl in front of me and smiled.

She had long red hair and had gorgeous changing color eyes.

"Rina! Rina!" I heard a voice yell and we both turned around. "We been invited to dinner next store!" a young woman said running towards her.

"Oh okay sweet" Rina said. "Justin This Annie my manager!"

I smiled. "What up! I'm Justin." I said.

Annie smiled. "Ah your scooter new client!"

I nodded.

"Well i have to go drag Rina to the Studio, But we'll see you at dinner okay?" Annie said flipping her black hair.

I nodded and took out my phone and gave it to her. "Can i have your number Shawty?" I asked humour in my eyes.

She glared at me but then smile as she put it in.

She took her cell out."Can i have your number _**homie"**_ She said laughing.

I laughed to and took it and put my number in.

"Peace!" I yelled as i walked back to my house.

* * *

(1) Shawty? Me short you can't be talking Your shorter then me!

(2) Calm down! Shawty means girl or baby.


	2. Boyfriend?

RINA'S POV

I climbed into the car and smiled.

"What song are we recording?" I asked

Annie looked at me and smiled. "Fighter.."

"SWEET!" I yelled laughing that was my favorite song.

"Soooo Give me details" Annie said looking at me.

"About what?" I asked innocently.

"About Justin!"

I swear Annie was like my best friend.

I smiled. "OMG he is so Nice, and not to say cute and his eyes OMG!" I said acting like a fan girl.

We exchanged glances and burst out laughing again.

We where soon at the studio.

I went in the recording studio where bill was ready

"You ready Rina" Bill said.

I nodded.

_Life is hard_

_You just have to make it_

_U gotta fight through it_

_Have a dream_

_Have a star_

_Don't lose hope_

_Have shine _

I finished the song and smiled.

"You can come out now" Bill said.

I did.

"It will be ready tomorrow" he said.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"Holy Justin Bieber!" Annie yelled. "Where late!"

She grabbed my arm and almost dragged me out of the building.

"What language are u going to speak?" She asked me as we started driving.

"French" I said smiling.

We got there 5 minutes to spare.

I straighten my outfit out and put my hair down letting the long red hair fall.

I smiled.

Then ran to catch up with Annie.

Annie smiled "Ready?"

I nodded as she knocked.

We waited a few second and soon a young white man with brown hair showed up.

"Scooter!" Annie said laughing and hugging her friend.

"Annie!" He yelled back and hugged her.

Annie stopped hugging "Scooter this Rina my Client" She said

He smiled at me. "Hi Rina.

I nodded and gave him my best smile.

"She doesn't like to talk and when she does it's in french... So in other words do you have a translator?" Annie said

I Glared at her.

"Yeah we got Justin" Scooter said laughing.

"Rina say something!" Annie said scolding me.

I gave him my model smile before saying. "(1)Bonjour! Comment sont aujourd'hui u? "

" I have no clue what she said" Annie said smiling

Scooter laughed.

JUSTIN POV

I had just gotten out of the shower when i heard a young girl say something in french.

I ran downstairs to see Rina smiling at scooter.

She must of heard me come down cause soon she was looking at me.

"Justin vous avez oublié votre chemise que vous pourriez vouloir obtenir une sur ...(2)" she said in french.

I Blushed and Ran upstairs.

RINA POV

Scooter and Annie looked at me with stupid looks on there face.

" Wow pour les adultes que vous êtes vraiment trop bêtes retournent à l'école que vous n'avez pas ici me dire le nom de Justin!"

Annie glared at me. "Rina Please speak English"

"No, I won't" I smiled and looked at scooter expression.

Scooter was kinda looking at me like i was a idiot.

"You speak English but you speak French for no reason." he asked in totaly shock.

"No I have my reason." I smile.

Just walked down quietly. "She did the same thing to me!" He said laughing.

"Bonjour Miss Annie. Bonjour Rina. (3)" he said and gave me that drop dead smile.

I smiled back.

My phone started to ring.

_You just have to make it_

_U gotta fight through it_

_Have a dream_

_Have a star_

_Don't lose hope_

_Have a star_

_I_sighed i knew what that ring tone meant and so did Annie.

"Put it on speaker" She said her voice protectived.

I sighed and did so. "Hello?"

"Rina Where the hell are you! Are you fucking cheating on me!? I swear if i find u with another dude i will will fucking...

"Sam stop! Please Just leave i'm with Annie i'm busy." I said my voice stern.

"Really You Fucking Whore? With what? You know what i don't care i'll be home! You better be ready!" Sam said and hung up the phone.

I looked at Annie.

She frowned.

"Rin How much longer are you going to deal with him?" She asked.

"As long as i Have to" I mutter tears rolling down my face.

Justin Intervene. "Rina I have no clue whats going on, but i know whatever its not safe" he said.

"Justin Right Rina, you could die if this keeps going." Scooter said

I Smiled and fought back tears. "It'll be fine I Pormise!"

"Lets Start Dinner" Scooter and Annie said.

I smiled slighty.

Justin Looked at me.

I Knew after that phone call happen my voice changed forever in good and bad ways.

* * *

(1) Hello! How are u today?

(2) Justin you forgot your shirt you might want to get one on...

(3) Wow for adults you are so stupid go back to school did you not here me say the name Justin!

(3) Hello Miss. Annie. Hello Rina.


	3. Almost dead!

Rina sighed as she ate dinner.

The dinner was so amazing.

It

was

Pizza

Which made everyone laugh till they brought up Rina's Boyfriend

Justin started.

"Soooo Rina, Is your boyfriend always that lovely"

Rina smiled. "Yes yes he is" We all laughed and then it was quiet.

Dinner went by quickly and soon Rina and Annie was walking to Annie's car

"Renee" Annie stated.

Rina gasped. "You only use my real name when i'm in trouble..." She mutter

"Are you ready to go home to the bitchfriend" she asked

I nodded.

"Okay" she said and stopped the car.

We where in front of a apartments and i sighed.

"If i'm not out in 30 no 10 minutes come in with reinforcement" I said to her.

She nodded

She walked out of the car almost crying.

Annie took out her Cell after Renee was gone,

"you guys ready." she said into her cell.

Rina walked up the stairs and into the Apartment.

"Sam! I'm Here" She walked into the living room.

"Hi bitch you finally came!" He said grabbing her by the shirt.

She winced. "How do i do this quickly" She mutter to herself.

"What quickly" he yelled at threw her into the wall.,

She winced. "SAM WHERE OVER!" She yelled.

"What did you say little bitch?!" He yelled at her picking her up by the shirt and throwing her against the wall pinning her to it.

"Where over!" She yelled.

He slapped her and a sickening sound was hard. "IT'S NOT OVER TILL I SAY ITS OVER BITCH!" He threw her into a window.

She gasped as the glass broke and hit her in all directions.

She started to crawl to the door.

He stepped on her.

She screamed.

"Your not going any where!" he yelled as he grabbed her by the neck and started choking her.

"S-s-am i can't breath" she gasped out.

He just smiled.

She was about to black out but before she did she heard some one say.

"YO JACK-ASS LET HER GO!"

* * *

Bad chapter i know won't be able to update for a while so i'm sorry!


	4. Please don't eat me

Hi beliebers! Hahaha Okay seriously don't kill me. Please I beg you? I know I've been gone but there a good reason! I know you might not belieb me but... I got kidnapped by aliens! Okay really though I've been busy getting ready for high school. Okay now that's down with. I got bad news, someone was on my account. Now I'm freaking out like whom the hell did someone get on my account? If you have any idea please, please tell me. I'm also glad none of my stories are gone. I will start writing again but I need a favor f from you guys. What should happen next? Okay I love you guys.

-Rina 3


End file.
